


생존엔딩에서..

by lazy_lemon



Series: 케이카시안 썰 [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 06:54:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9645275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

생존엔딩에서 결국 케이를 데려가지 못했다면 어떻게 되었을까 잠긴 문은 열리지 않았고 케이의 모든 것이 담긴 칩 조차 빼내지 못하고 야빈4로 돌아간 카시안이 부상으로 의식을 잃었다 깨어난 순간 보는 것이 너무도 익숙한 케이의 허상이면 좋겠네

익숙하게 자신을 내려다보아야 할 그림자가 없어 몇 번 눈을 깜박이다 병동의 조명을 괜시리 탓하며 눈가에 손등을 얹은 채 숨을 고르고 있으면 환청처럼 들리는 넘 익숙한 목소리 '외로운가요 카시안'

스카리프로 가기 전 백업한 메모리가 있었다 하더라도 다시 KX 시리즈를 구해오는 것도 여의치 않고 그것을 어찌 구한다 하더라도 그 보안을 뚫고 리프로그래밍하는 것이 가능하다는 보장이 없는데다 그 과정의 오류나 마찬가지인 케이의 성격이 돌아올 리 없으니 설령 그 모든 재료가 모아진다 하더라도 다시 케이를 만들 생각을 하지 않을 것이다 케이의 유용함을 아는 이들이 카시안에게 강요해보기도 하고 다른 기술자들을 불러 다시 도전해보아도 정말로 케이는 유일한 존재였어서 리프로그래밍은 실패하고 케이의 기록도 파기 하지만 카시안이 가장 최초의 실험 데이터 하나쯤은 남 모르게 가지고 있으면 좋겠네 그리 감상적인 성격도 아니고 죽은 동료가 처음인 것도 아니지만 가끔씩 주체못할 감정이 흘러넘칠 때 차마 열어볼 생각도 하지 못하면서 데이터칩을 쥐어봄

거기에 들어있는 것은 케이가 눈을 뜨기까지 십여분 가량의 아주 짧은 기록과 케이가 처음으로 부른 카시안의 이름만이 들어있는 정말 다시 케이를 불러내기엔 턱없이 부족한 한조각 기억 뿐인 데이터 죽으면 끝인 인간처럼 케이도 유니크한 존재로 남았으면 좋겠어...  
.

엉엉 로그원... 원래 동물이랑 로봇은 죽이는거 아니랬는게 케이를 막ㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜㅜ

카시안을 유일하게 감정적으로 만들 수 있는 것이 케이였음 좋겠다 왜냐하면 영화에서도 카시안은 계속 케이에게 짜증을 내고 있었음ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ 결국 인정하고 싶지 않지만 모든 것에 억눌려 숨 쉬는 것조차 버거운 카시안에게 숨 쉴 구멍을 뚫어준 것은 스스로가 리프로그래밍한 케이였으면 다른 이들이 케이를 크리피하다 피하는 만큼 카시안이 조금은 부드러워졌다 평할 수 있었음 좋겠음

아 이거 써놓고 또 자칫하면 감정의 쓰레기통 이야기 나올 수 있겠는데 처음엔 케이의 유사인격을 무시하다가 싫어하다가 마구 화를 내거나 억지로 무시하는데도 끊임없이 말을 걸어오는 케이에 폭발 -> 어쨌거나 '유일하게 친구라 할 수 있는 존재'의 너무 뻔한 과정이 있었을거라 믿는다 케이에게 화를 내고 후회하는 일을 반복하고 미안해하는건가요 카시안 하고 다시금 묻는 케이에 또 자기 자신을 버리고 싶다가 막 반복하며 재사회화를 겪는 카시안

힘든가요 미안한가요 쉬어야해요 그건 잘못되었어요 그 누구도 카시안에게 해주지 않았던 말을 드로이드에게 듣는다는 것은 확실히 묘한 경험일테고 인격 수양에도 도움이 좀 되긴 할 것이다


End file.
